Pranks gone wrong
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Lucifer and Balthazar are sick of Gabriel's pranks and both angels decided to get the Trickster back. Everything was fine until…yeah until Gabriel broke free from both of them and now they are the ones running away from a "slightly" pissed of archangel…


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_

_Another request i got from a friend of mine on DA :)_  
><em><strong>Warning: It's a tickle-story<strong>_____

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english.<em>

_Hope you like it :)_

**_Pranks gone wrong_******

It should have been just a small and harmless prank.

Balthazar was just curious about all those pranks Lucifer had taught Gabriel in the past few weeks.

And today was the day when the morning star wanted to teach Balthazar a few little pranks.

Just to tease Gabriel a bit, because God's messenger had overdone it with his own pranks.

At first his pranks had started harmless. Then he got sassy when he had thought it would be funny to paint Lucifer's snow white wings pink. The other day he had waited for the perfect opportunity to get Balthazar by leading him into a trap and let the fledglings get him.

Both Lucifer and Balthazar had decided to team up against Gabriel and get the Archangel back for all those pranks he had pulled on them. And today was the day both of them wanted to pay him back.

It had been a simple plan: Surprise Gabriel, pin him down and tickle the living daylight out of him until he had learned his lesson.

Well that _was _the plan.

Neither Lucifer nor Balthazar had thought about what would happen if Gabriel managed to free himself. They thought they would have been strong enough to hold him down. They had thought the tickling would weaken him enough. Oh how wrong they had been!

Gabriel had managed to free himself with the last bit of his remaining power.

And now he was chasing both his brothers over a meadow, right into the neighboring forest. Well one angel managed to rescue himself into the forest. Lucifer let out a loud squeal of surprise the moment Gabriel pounced on him and pinned him down, belly first.

With a triumphantly grin on his face the younger archangel wasted no time and dug his fingers into his sides, tickling him. In an instant the light bring was squirming and squealing and laughing, trying to get away from those mean, nimble fingers which tickled up and down his sides and ribs, looking for all those little sweet spots which would make Lucifer shriek with mirth.

"You think this is funny? Tickling your little brother until he's crying?! Just you wait Lucifer! I gladly return this favor now!"

Lucifer tried to crawl away, but since Gabriel had straddled his legs, he couldn't flee.

He just had to lay there and take the playful and yet cruel torment.

He quickly wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to protect all of his tickle spots, but Gabriel just dug his fingers into his wings. The younger archangel wore the biggest grin heaven had ever seen the moment Lucifer let out an honest to God shriek before he dissolved into loud, hysterical laughter.

"Awww Lucy. It's not the ground's fault that you're so ticklish," Gabriel said with an evil snicker as he watched how his big brother started to pound the ground with his fists.

He couldn't take this!

The overwhelming tickling sensations were driving him insane and he tried everything to get away from Gabriel. He twisted his body side to side, he bucked like a wild horse, flapped his wings, trying to throw his little brother off of his back, but nothing was working. Gabriel clung to him like a leech and he it doesn't looked like he would let him go soon.

From a safe distance Balthazar was watching the spectacle.

He had pressed his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing as he watched how one of heaven's most powerful angels was reduced to a shrieking and laughing mess by his little brother.

"NOOOOHOHO! STOP! STOHOHOHP! GABE! NOHOHOHO! NOT THERE! NOT THEHEHERE PLEAHAHASE!"

This time Balthazar couldn't hold back his own amused laughter as he watched how Gabriel had turned around until he was facing Lucifer's feet. Now he fluttered his fingers over the scrunched up soles, driving Lucifer absolutely mad with laughter. Slowly but surely his face took on an interesting color and he managed to open an eye. Through a veil of tears of laughter he could see Balthazar, hiding behind a tree and watching him with much amusement. If he wouldn't have been too busy laughing his little angel heart out, he had glared at his little brother.

"B-BALTHY! HEHEHEHELP MEHEHE PLEAHAHAHASE!"

This time even Gabriel turned his head around and followed the look of his big brother.

When he sighted Balthazar not far away from them, an evil glint appeared in his eyes.

"Yeah look at that Balthazar. Look at what is happening to Lucifer. Soon this will happen to you too. But much, much worse!"

The younger angel squealed he quickly sought his safety in flight.

"TRAHAHAHAITOR! D-DON'T LEAHAHAHAVE ME HEHEHERE WITH HIHIHIM!"

"Oh shut up Lucifer! You deserve everything of this!" Gabriel said with a warning scratch to his soles, which made the older archangel screech.

"O-OKAY! OKAY! I GOT IT! I GOHOHOHOT IT! PLEAHAHAHA…PLEAHAHASE GAHAHABE! YOU WIN! YOU WIHIHIHIN!"

"I am sorry, what was that? Couldn't quite catch that…"

"GAHHHH! NO! NOHOHOH! NOT THE TOHOHOHOES PLEAHAHAHAHSE! HAVE MERCY ON MEHEHEHE!"

Now even Gabriel had to laugh.

It was rare to see Lucifer lose control like this until he was begging for mercy.

Gabriel knew he had broken his brother's will and with a last scratch to his soles he pulled his hands away and got off of him.

"I hope you've learned your lesson!" he growled playful and Lucifer simply nodded, still giggling as he curled up into a ball.

"Good. Now let's see if I can find Balthazar. I am not done with him yet! And you better stay out of this one Lucy!"

"He is all yours…" he giggled.

Gabriel grinned, spread his wings out and with a flutter of them he was gone…

Balthazar ran until he was certain that he was alone.

With a triumphantly grin on his face he looked around, but Gabriel was nowhere to be seen.

He was about to go back to the other angels until he saw the shadow on the ground, which grew bigger by the second and before he knew what was happening it was already too late and someone pounced on him and pinned him down onto his back.

Gabriel immediately straddled his thighs, pinning his arms above his head with one of his own. He used his free and to pull a dark feather out of his wing, which made Balthazar hiss in slight pain.

Gabriel grinned as he twirled the feather between his fingers.

He saw the nervous look on Balthazar' face, felt the shaking of his body and how he already bit his lower lip in anticipation of what would happen next.

"You see that feather?"

Balthazar felt how the giggles bubbled up inside his belly and just nodded his head.

"I am sure you know what I am going to do with that?"

He shook his head, biting his lip more as Gabriel's grin grew wider.

"No? I am pretty sure you know exactly what's going to happen to you. I am going to tickle you with that feather until you're crying with laughter. I will find all of those little sweet spots of yours and I will use this feather on every single one of them until you can't take it anymore. I am going to drive you mad with laughter and I make sure you get the punishment you deserve."

Balthazar couldn't take the teasing. He couldn't hold back his giggling anymore and he shifted nervously underneath his captor who winked at him and teased his nose with the tip of the feather.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Balthazar's giggling increased when Gabriel twirled the feather inside his ear, slowly brushing it down to his neck. He brushed the feather up and down his neck, chuckling when his little brother scrunched up and giggled cutely. The feather traveled further upwards and Balthazar tried to free his arms, because he knew which spot Gabriel would attack next.

"N-no…please Gabe! DohohoHOHON'T! AHH! NO!"

And giggling turned into laughter the moment the feather brushed up and down under his arm, making the angel jump and squeal.

"Brohohother nohohoho! Pleahahase! No tickling! No tihihicklihihing!"

"No tickling? Well you should have thought about this before you teamed up with Lucifer and tickled me to tears, don't you think? Now you have to deal with the consequences little brother. Tickle, tickle, tickle~."

The feather switched back and forth both armpits until it moved down teasing his ribs with soft swift strokes after the archangel had rolled his robe up. Gabriel chuckled when Balthazar twitched with every brush to his lower ribcage and he lingered there for a moment and the young angels laughter went up and octave as he arched his back.

"Stop! Pleahahahse Gahahabe that t-tickles!"

"Oh really? What about that? That tickles too?"

Gabriel dropped the feather for a moment only to scratch the nail of his forefinger over this one little spot right underneath his ribcage. And Balthazar shrieked with laughter, arching his back more and drumming his feet onto the ground.

Gabriel was laughing along with him and he picked up the feather again, only to brush it swiftly over his quivering belly. The angel's body jumped and he threw his head back and his laughter increased when Gabriel didn't stop.

"Now look at this cute little belly and how ticklish it is. I think I will stay here for a while. What do you think Balthy? Sounds like a good idea?"

"Nohohoho! AHH! G-GABE PLEAHAHAHSE! AHAHAHA! NONONONO NOT THEHEHEHRE!"

The archangel's grin widened so much his face started to hurt and he chuckled when his brother shrieked and shook his head from side to side as he circled his belly button with the tip of the fluffy feather. The moment the feather dipped in Balthazar lost it and a loud scream pierced the air before the young angel dissolved into loud, booming laughter, squirming around and trying desperately to pull his arms down, to shove his brother away, anything to make it stop.

"Calm down Balthy. That's just a feather!" Gabriel laughed as he looked into his brother's already bright red face as he squirmed around underneath him, trying to get away from this evil feather which was still twirling inside his navel.

"STOHOHOHOHOP THAHAHAHAT PLEAHAHAHSE! T-TICKLES TOO MUHUHUCH!"

"Oh yeah? If you think that is bad then let's see how you will react when I do that!"

And in an instant Gabriel bend his head down, pressed his lips over his brother's belly button and blew a big raspberry.

Balthazar would have hit the roof if Gabriel hadn't hold him down in that moment and the archangel grinned against the skin and he continued blowing raspberries all over his brother's belly and sides.

"NONONONO GAHAHAHABRIEHEHEL STOHOHOHOP IHIHIHIT PLEAHAHAHASE!"

But Gabriel didn't stop. On the contrary: He used his free hand to squeezed at his brother's right hip, sending him into a wave of silent laughter as tears started to roll down Balthazar's bright red cheeks.

"L-LUHUHUHUCIFER! P-PLEAHAHASE HELP ME!"

Gabriel stopped his playful torture for a moment only to turn his head to the side, looking right into his big brother's grinning face. The older archangel leaned against a tree with his arms crossed and he was watching the funny spectacle in front of him with much amusement in his eyes.

"Having fun?"

"How long have you been there?" Gabriel wanted to know.

"Long enough to witness the downfall of my little brother Balthy over here."

Balthazar just giggled and blushed as he turned his head away from him.

"How about I help you Gabe?"

The younger archangel grinned as he heard Balthazar gasped in shock.

"W-what? I thought you've come here to help me!"

"Help you? Please Balthy. Don't be ridiculous. You haven't helped me when I begged you to, am I right? This is only fair. Where is that feather you got Gabriel?"

Gabriel gave him the feather and looked back at his little brother with a huge grin on his face before he waggled his eyebrows, bending his head down yet again and blew a few more raspberries onto his belly. At the same time Lucifer was brushing the feather over his scrunched up soles, occasionally teasing his toes and in between them from time to time whenever he got the chance to do so. His free hand held the legs down to prevent them from kicking him into his face.

"Let's see how long you can take this Balthy. Coochie, Coochie, coo~."

Balthazar could only laugh and laugh and laugh and hope that his brothers would show mercy anytime soon.

And he was sure that he would never mess with any of them ever again.

He had learned his lesson that day…

**_The End_**


End file.
